Heaven
by Shinku no yuki
Summary: They were drowning in a new form of heaven...KxZ Semi-fluff. One-Shot. Rated T for Shonen-Ai.


**H e a v e n**

_(Warning: Rated T for Shonen-ai. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with boy love.)_

* * *

A familiar burning sensation was coursing through his throat, yearning for its escape. His vision was wavering, the stone path in front of him becoming a large blurry strip of concrete. Inside his mouth, he could feel the piercing fangs begin to elongate, threatening to protrude out. Normally, Zero could clamp down on his blood lust with ease, concentrating on something else, _anything _else.

He could have, if it weren't for that fact that his eyelids drooped every few moments and he had trouble keeping himself upright. He was tired, very tired. Silently, Zero cursed, his voice raspy and feeble.

The night before, he had helped Yuuki, by the urgent request of Headmaster Cross, with math. The girl had proficient intelligence in every other subject, but when it came to plugging numbers into a given formula, Yuuki was clueless. Zero had grudgingly stayed by her side, tutoring her into the wee hours of the morning on the simplicity of graphing a parabola. As a result, he had gotten insufficient sleep. Although Zero could have skipped out on classes in the morning, the Headmaster would have his head if he put up such a bad example for the other students. He was a prefect after all.

Clutching on the wall for support, Zero slid against it until he was on the ground, a hand gripping his aching throat. It was a blessing in itself that there were none to witness the distant and looming prefect of Cross Academy become weak at the knees. Zero didn't need another stab to his pride.

Even though Yuuki was still currently slumbering, she would be worried when she woke. Zero, out of generosity, had offered to patrol the entire school grounds so she could catch up on her sleep. Usually, they worked as a team, she taking the west side while he took the east and thus have less ground to walk.

With a shaky hand, Zero looked at the watch strapped to his wrist, checking how long he had been out in the chilly night. He had been out 'patrolling' for three hours now, and he had barely made it to the halfway mark that divided the academy into east and west wings. The only bit of good news Zero could find in his dire situation was that soon the night class students would be dismissed from their class and he could be relieved of duty.

Suddenly, another burning sensation racked his body as Zero stifled a groan of desperation. In the past, Zero had been able to put up a fight against that dark monster caged inside of him, but now he felt exhausted. He didn't want to fight. It would be easy to give in to the throbbing sensations traveling down his throat. He imagined his fangs sinking into soft flesh, finally able taste the alluring red liquid that he desired so passionately...

No. Zero furiously shook his head, disgusted with himself. The temptations was making him think like…like…a bloodsucker.

_No._

He used his remaining strength to lock down on the strengthening blood lust, silently praying to himself for the torture to end. At this point, he was willing to put up with anything if it meant that he would be distracted from the pangs of agony assaulting his chest.

A nauseating scent spilled over him, the one of his despised enemy. Immediately, Zero wished he had not made such a rash statement for when he had said _anything_, it never occurred to him how disastrous this _anything_ could be.

A single polished shoe blocked his line of sight from where he lay crouched against the wall. "My, my what do we have here?" a syrupy voice called from above, "Finally realized that the ground is where you belong, Kiryuu?"

Zero spat next to him, clutching onto the wall for support as he struggled to stand. "Shut up Kuran," he growled through clench teeth, glaring at Kaname's amused amber orbs with his own lavendar ones through a veil of silver.

Kaname merely smirked. "I don't think you're in any position to give orders."

Zero had finally stood and gripped the wall with both hands, his breath coming out in short pants. The monster inside him screamed, rocking its steel cage, sending shivers down his spine. He felt himself swaying slightly, feeling suddenly extremely light-headed.

"I don't have time to play this game today, Kuran," Zero tried to snarl, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper. He didn't bother to move the curtain of silver that fell over his eyes, at least they served the purpose of hiding his humiliation and desolation.

Kaname blocked his path, leaning down to Zero's eye level to whisper, "If this is a game, then I must be the one winning." Gently, he sweeped the silver hair out of the way, looking deep into Zero's once lavendar eyes while smirking.

Zero recoiled from the pale hand, snapping at Kaname as a primative growl escaped through his clenched teeth. With a start, Zero finally realized that this battle for his sanity was all in vein. He was going to lose.

Kaname stepped back, all hint of mockery completely gone. The pureblood had been thinking about the idea swirling in his mind for sometime now. If there was any time to implicate it, now would be that time.

A look of pure shock crossed Zero's torturous expression as his natural enemy casually raised his wrist to his mouth and pierced the skin. The metallic yet captivating scent reached Zero in an instant as he watched a small dribble of the precious life support run down the length of Kaname's arm.

"What are you doing?" Zero panted, never taking his eyes off the blood splattering against the stone ground.

"You know exactly what I'm doing," Kaname whispered as he thrusted the bloody wrist within reaching distance in front of Zero, "Stop resisting Kiryuu."

There was an underlining tone of command that laced his words, not that Zero minded the least bit. He was intently focused on the delicious maroon liquid, a pined moan slipped through his lips as another drop splattered against the floor. Instinctively, Zero reached forward, his aching throat demanding liberation. Soon, Zero realized, the self-inflicted wound would heal and he would lose all chance of tasting the satisfying iron. No doubt his blood lust would only worsen as well. It was now or never.

Zero gripped Kaname's arm, kneeling again to gain better access to the pureblood's wrist. Tentively, he trailed his tongue up Kaname's arm, capturing all the blood that had escaped from the gash. When he reached the bite, Zero flicked his tongue over it once before he finally released the monster that had been dying to be free this entire time. Zero sang his fangs into Kaname's smooth flesh, impulsively moaning as the entoxicating liquid spilled into his open mouth. Kaname winced slightly, but managed a half-smirk, watching Zero ravaging his wrist with a certain smug expression.

In the mist of his drinking, Kaname pulled his arm back, leaving Zero agape on the cold stone ground. Instead of closing the wound however, Kaname put his wrist to his lips, smearing the blood onto them. With a small flick of his own tongue, the wound fully healed.

Zero looked at Kaname's lips, his blood lust still unquenched. Without fully aware himself, he stood up and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and to the vampire's surprise, Zero firmly pushed his blood-stained lips against his, their breathing mixing together.

It was like nothing Zero had tasted before. It was nothing like Kaname had ever experienced.

They were both indugling in a new form of heaven.

* * *

_Disclaimer: VK does not belong to me._

_:) I edited this. Thats basically it. Hope you guys liked it. -Luna._

_Also, reviews are not mandatory, but they would be highly appreciated. ^^_


End file.
